The Start of New Beginnings
by Pikahue
Summary: Life after the great battles of MMO. (After Death Gun, Before Calibur) Follow these heroes on their quests and adventures. Fun adventures, loving people, and just plan old fun! Mysteries, and action along the way. KiritoxAsuna Mostly. Note: please be sure you watched the Anime. It will make more sense to you. I'm making this very long, so please enjoy!
1. Where It All Started Ch 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I found something I have been interested in. This Anime, Sword Art Online, is very interesting indeed. I would wish to continue this for a long time!**  
 **If you have not seem the Anime, please watch it before reading. It will refer a lot to the Anime, and the events that occurred at that time. Also flash backs of past times, which would be hard to understand if you didn't watch the Anime.**  
 **Enough of my ranting! Time for the chapter to begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I never would have owned this. If I did, I would be working on season 3, not writing this fanfic about stuff haha.**

* * *

 **Ch 1. Where It All Started**

'This all started with such a great game... I can't even think, that I could have so much fun, and joy play a death game called Sword Art Online. I met a lot of friends. I did something I loved... I met someone I loved.' Kazuto was sitting in this room, remembering all of the things that he did those past 2 years.

He was thinking of everything that happened. Nothing seemed real at the time. But after many died, and never returned, he realized for the first time. That they were NEVER going to come back. And that he, and 9,999 other players, where trapped in this game.

Around 4000 people died in this death of a game. The remaining 6000, were finally set free. After Kirito and Asuna, cleared the game for others to live. Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Sword Art Online, purposely trapped 10,000 players in this dreaded game.

After much work Kirito and his friends, were able to be free. But luck wasn't on his side at the time... Sugou Nobuyuki, the man was wrong, using Asuna and her family. He planned to marry our beloved Asuna, and take her away from Kirito. Going into Alfeim Online, after hearing rumors of his loved one there trapped.

Upon her rescue, he met a girl name Leafa. Which happened to be his sister/cousin. Before rescuing Asuna, she was dreadfully abused by Sugou. But Kayaba Akihiko, even dead, still talked to Kirito. Allowing him to beat the bad Game Master, and save his lover, Asuna. Finally going to see her at the hospital, and meeting each other for the first time in real life.

Kazuto sat there, thinking about his past time. The things he did, for the people he vowed to protect. Suddenly, a knock came rapping upon his door.

"Onii-Chan! Are you sleeping or something?! We are going to be late for the offline meeting if you don't hurry up!" Yelled Sugu, opening his door. "O-Oh Sugu, sorry... I was just, thinking about that," said Kazuto.

Kazuto got up, and ran down stairs with Sugu. "Midori! We are headed to Andrew's!" Yelled Kazuto over his shoulder while he ran outside. Giving Sugu the other helmet, Kazuto put his on, and mounted the motorcycle. Driving down the streets, headed towards the cafe were all of their friends were waiting for them.

Upon arriving, they were instantly greeted by their ALO and SAO friends. Agil, stood behind the bar, talking to Klein and some other guys. Rika, Asuna, Keiko, and some other girl players were sitting farther away from the door. Asada was sitting in a booth, with some of her school friends. Sugu and Kazuto were greeted by players yelling, and cheer at their arrival.

"Kirito-kun!" Said Asuna, leaving her table of friends and walked up to Kirito. "Ah, Asuna! Good to see you here too" Said Kirito, doing a bow. Blushing slightly, Asuna said so that only he could hear. "I'm happy that you are here, just don't ever do that again." She giggled, and walked back to her friends.

"Asuna~, why can't you just tone it down with Kirito-Kun huh? We don't want to see the mush mush, if ya know what I mean." Said Rika, nudging Asuna slighly. "W-What are you talking about Rika?!" Said Asuna, turning away from them, trying to hide her blushing. "Asuna, we know that you are close to Kirito. But we have our thoughts about that.." Said Keiko, looking at the other girls as they nodded in agreement.

Kirito was sitting at the counter with Agil and Klein. "Hey, Kirito-kun~ you and Asuna are pretty close now huh?" Said Klein taking a sip of his wine. "At least I have a girlfriend, unlike someone I know." Said Kirito smirking at Klein, who sat there head bowed. "Ahh, Kirito why did you have to bring that up of all things!?" Said Klein, a sad expression on his face. "But, I can see all of those kawaii~ girls over there. I think I'll be okay for the time being." Said Klein, looking over at the girls where Asuna was at.

"Hey Klein, if you are looking at Asuna, you are going to be in one heep of a mess." Said Kirito looking at Asuna himself. The luck of him, having such a nice, beautiful girl that was all his. 'Maybe we can talk more about this Online...' Thought Kirito.

Everyone finally gathered at a table, and started talking about the last 2 years of SAO together. "I still can remember that day! I was happy, but also scared..." Said Asuna, as she was telling her story. " I didn't know what to think after I saw Kirito-kun cut that boss in half! Wahhh It was scary, but I learned a lot from him!" Asuna looked at Kirito, who was sitting next to her. They looked each other in the eye, and then turned away. Both of their faces were a light red. "Ehhh, I don't want that! "Said Rika covering her eyes from the scene. 'They are so kawaii~ I'm so jealous though...' thought Rika, thinking of the time she was going to confess to him.

"Ya know Asuna, I was happy the day we worked together. It was the start of our lives together." Said Kirito, putting one of his hands to her cheek. "I'm happy I met you Kirito-kun" Said Asuna happily, small tears formed on the side of her eyes. Forgeting everything, and everyone around them momentarily. Kirito slowly pulled Asuna's soft, beautiful face towards him. Asuna not arguing, leaned in with his action. They laces fingers together with their other hand, and were about to kiss.

"Ah hem!" Coughed Rika. The couple stopped, and looked around the table. The men fumming, and the girls were red faced with jealousy. Most of them at the table thinking that they could have had a chance with Kirito or Asuna. But were too late on that decision a long time ago. Asuna developed feelings slowly over the course of time for Kirito. Kirito realizing his love for her, and they fell in love. Actions such as hugs, and slightly touching eachothers head, and arms. You could just tell they had a spark when they started growing closer.

Kirito and Asuna separated, their faces pure red. "I-I didn't realize... S-Sorry Asuna, everyone." Said Kirito running his hand through his hair. Trying to forget what just happened. 'Oh Kirito-kun. I can't believe we almost juts did that infront of all of our friends' thought Asuna, trying to hold in her laughter.

A silent humming started happening in Kirito's pants. "Oh?" Said Kirito suddenly alarmed, "I-It's Midori, she said I need to help her move boxes!" Said Kirito dumbfounded. "Oh ya, I forgot to tell you Onii-Chan, Sorry!" Said Sugu, holding in a bit of laughter. "Really? I don't want to leave." Said Kirito looking at Asuna in disappointment.

Of course she wanted him to stay longer, but family is family. "It's okay Kirito-kun. We can meet again later online." Said Asuna smiling at Kirito. "Okay! I'll be online later! Bye everyone!" Said Kirito getting up from the seat. Before he left, Asuna pulled him in, and kissed him on the cheek. "That was for earlier," she said, then whispered "I love you Kirito-kun." A red faced Kirito looked a bit stunned, but recovered quickly. "Me too Asuna! Sugu, I'll be back to pick you up around 15:00pm (3:00pm)" Said Kirito over his shoulder, and a small wave.

Getting on his motorcycle, he left Agil's cafe, and started heading home. To where his mother, need his strength for moving boxes. Leaving behind his friends, and his princess.

* * *

 **A/N: Had a lot of fun writing this up today! Just wait for the next chapter! It's coming very soon!**


	2. Meeting & Greeting Ch 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Didn't expect me to come back so soon huh? Well, I'm going to be very busy with winter life. So I'm going to try to get as much done here!**  
 **I wish you all a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Spend it well!**  
 **Shall we start?**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own it, if I did. I wouldn't be here typing these up!**

 **(1) Beater- The words mixed are 'Beta Tester' and 'Cheater'. Kirito was both, so his once called allies, called him a Beater. (Episode 2- Season 1)**

 **(2)Pina- It is Keiko(Real Life)/ Silica(Virtual world) pet in SAO.**

* * *

 **Ch 2. Meeting & Greeting**

After Kirito left for his home, his friends continued to talk at the Dicey's Cafe. All of them were having a great time, laughing, playing around, and just having all around fun.

"Asuna! What was that back there? I thought you didn't like public affection!" Said Rika, as other girls started gathering around her. "I-I didn't realize until you said something," said Asuna, a nervous laugh slipping out. The other girls were of course enraged at this.

The other girls also had small feelings for Kirito. With his will to keep people out of trouble, and making sure no one gets hurt under his care. He can be idiotic sometimes, when fights. But it's for everything he loves, and wants to protect.

The other girls started questioning Asuna, keeping her pushed up against the wall. Where there was no escape from their bombardment of questions. The men watched, as the girls continued their questioning.

"Ah..." Sighed Klein, "why does Kirito have so many admirers. He isn't different from any of us!" Klein said, drinking his wine vigorously, gulping every last drop. "Klein, he's helped all of these girls, and saved the virtual world twice now. I think you should give him some slack." Said Agil, grabbing a bottle of soda, and poured it into Kleins cup without him noticing.

He sighed, "Agil, I know Kirito is such a good guy. But look over there! All of thoes girls are asking his girlfriend so many questions. I feel like they want information, just to be with him..." Said Klein, looking thoughtfully at the group of girls. "I don't know what they want from Asuna, but they have feelings just like we do," said Agil, walking out from behind the bar counter. "Alright everyone! Settle down, time to take your seats!"

As everyone started sitting down at the tables, the first question was asked. By none other then Sugu herself. "Um... I-I have a question for all of you..." Said Sugu, looking throughout the crowd of people. With a hint of fear, but also curiosity. "I was wondering, how did you all met my Onii-Chan?" She asked, planting a smile on her face.

Small whispers were heard when the question was asked. Agil was the first to say something.

"Well, it all started on that first floor battle..." Said Agil looking up at the ceiling, remembering that moment of the past. "I met him while at the boss battle meeting. He was a nice looking kid. Can't blame him for his courage out on the battle field" Said Agil, taking a sip of his wine. "I still couldn't believe that he was able to do something like that! Even if he was called a Beater **(1).** I still thought he was something that we needed later in the games. After that, he came to my shop often to buy and sell goods to me. I was thankful for when he came, because I knew he was a good friend." Said Agil, thinking thoughtfully on the words he spoke.

"Wah~! That's amazing Agil! I wish me and Kirito-san had a bond like that the first time we met." said Keiko. "Say, Keiko. When did you first meet Kirito?" Asked Rika, smiling her devilish smile at Keiko. "W-Well," said Keiko looking at anyone, other then Rika. "I was mad at a former party member. And left the group, because they were very bad people. I got lost looking around the woods, and was attack. Pina **(2)** died because of protecting me..." Keiko has small water drops form around her eyes.

"Hey Keiko, It's okay" Said Asuna, removing the tears from Keiko's tiny face. "Please, continue with your story," Said a smiling Asuna, sitting back down. "I was about to be killed, but Kirito-san killed those monsters before they struke me. After that, we traveled together to get Pina back!" Said Keiko, a determined look on her face. "I still remember those fun moments in the garden... But also, the time he could have been killed by red players.." Keiko, looked to the floor, thinking back to that time. "Luckily! Kirito was very strong, and regenerated too quickly for them to do any damage. I'm glad I met Kirito-san, he showed me the brighter side of that scary world."

Keiko closed her eyes, silently thanking Kirito for his kindness. "The first time I met him, he broke my best sword!" Said Rika, fumming with anger. "Rika... You are still complaining about that? That was 2 years ago!" Said Asuna, slight laughter escaping her mouth.

"Anyways!" Said Rika, sending signals to Asuna to stop laughing. "He walked into my store, and tested its duribility. So when it shattered, he offered to take me to a high level dungeon. So we could get a rare material for his new sword. When we came back..." Rika looked at the ground, and thought about what to say. She couldn't say that she had feelings for Kirito. Fearing that Asuna would unfriend her, and leave her. "And what?" Asked Sugu, her full attention was to Rika. "W-Well, I um..." She sat there thinking, "Then Asuna came in and hugged me to death," Said Rika quickly, turning away from Asuna's sight. Not wanting her to ask any questions.

There was a moment of silence. Everyone thinking back to when they all first met Kirito, and how they ended up where they were now. "Well, if you ask me, Kirito was one great kid when I first met him" Said Klein chuckling. "It was the first day when SAO came out.." Klein looked around thinking of that time. "I didn't know what to do, so I asked Kirito for some help. Of course, his help was fabulous, and I was able to control my sword!" Said Klein, eyes burning with passion.

"I never thought that getting trapped would happen though... I also just thought of meeting a nice girl or something. I'm happy that Kirito taught me this. Now I've learned so much, and battle so well!" Said Klein, as he got up to stretch his arms. "Hey, Asada!" Shouted Klein, looking at Asada. "How did you meet Kirito?"

Asada sat there for a bit. "I'm going to keep this short, and simple." Said Asada, pulling her jacket over her mouth. "He came to GGO to investigate a killer... He acted as a girl to get me to help him..." Saying Idiot under her breath. "I helped him stop the killer, who was planning on killing me next." said Asada, finally looking up at the group of people listening to her. " I'm thankful for meeting Kirito... He helped me in my virtul, and my real like problems..."

"Wow! You all have such a great time meeting my Onii-Chan!" Said Sugu delightfully, smiling as she spoke. "I was just shocked seeing him in ALO. Just to find him, trying to reach the top of the World Tree." Said Sugu, looking straight at Asuna. "So he could save Asuna from the world she was trapped in..." All eyes turned to Asuna, her face started turning a light shade of red.

"Now that I think about it, how did you and Kirito meet? I mean, something had to happen that made you two start dating." Said Rika, having that evil tone in her voice. "I-I just met him on the first boss battle. That's where I met him." Said Asuna nervously, looking around the room in a panic. "Hey now! You can't just say that! We know there is way~ more that happened Asuna." Said Rika, moving closer to Asuna, not allowing Asuna to run out the door.

With a sigh, Asuna stayed seated. "Fine... But if you all get mad, don't blame me for what happens when me and Kirito are together again!" She said, flushing out her anger, but stayed calm. All eyes and ears were glued to Asuna. Everyone wanting to know, how the couple got together in the first place. ' Maybe me and Kirito should talk about this to them together...' thought Asuna, looking at the faces that waited patiently for her to speak her words.

* * *

 **A/N: Well? How was that, It took all of my power to think back to those very first episodes. But of course, I leave you at a small cliffhanger, unless you saw that anime. Which I hope most of you did. Thanks for reading! I'll be back quite soon!**

 **Need any questions answered? Don't be afraid to message me! I'll answer when I can! Some words I thought you didn't know, are put next to numbers if you didn't notice! Have a great December everyone!**


	3. Saved By Mr Hero Ch 3

**A/N: What's shaking everyone? I'm so thankful! 50 views, seems like little, to you. But me, I'm quite happy with this turn out. Thank you all for reading! I'm for this next chapter to start!**

 **Disclaimer- Ya, no. How many times do you need to ask. When I sleep I own it, in my dreams.**

* * *

 **Ch 3. Saved By Mr. Hero**

Everyone was looking at Asuna, their eyes wide, and their mouths in wide smiles. 'Why can't Kirito hurry... I don't want to tell them the story' She thought, 'maybe just small parts, N-Not all of it' With her mind made up, she sighed heavily.

* * *

~Kirigaya Residence~

"Hey! Midori!" Yelled Kazuto, to his mother. "I'm finally done, moving those boxes." Said Kazuto plopping down on the steps leading to his house. "Here Kazuto, have some water," said Midori, handing him a glass of water. He happily accepted the water, and gulped it down quickly. "I need to go," said Kazuto checking his phone for the time. '14:30pm(2:30pm) I need go back to the cafe'

"Midori, I have to get back to that meeting. I told Sugu I would be back around 15:00pm(3:00pm) to pick her up." Said Kazuto, grabbing his black jacket off the rack. "Alright! Be safe on the road." Said Midori, being hesitant on her question she was going to ask. "Um... K-Kazuto, can I ask you something before you leave?" Asked Midori, looking at her son as he stood up. "Sure," said Kazuto turning to look at his mother.

"So... When are you going to introduce me to Asuna?" She asked a bit to quickly. Caught off gaurd by the question, he stood there thinking for a few seconds. "Um... I-I don't know..." He said looking at the ground. "I'll asked her sometime, her parents are quite strict about her having a boyfriend." Said Kazuto running his hand through his hair.

"Well, that's good to know that you will try." Laughed Midori, "when ever she can come over! Please do let her, I would love to meet the person that you love so much," said Midori, as she walked back into the house. Trying to hold her laughter in at his embarrassment. With a sigh, he walked over to his motorcycle, and mounted it. 'Why does she do that...' Thought Kazuto as he sped off to the cafe.

* * *

"Alright, after meeting Kirito-kun, we had to solve this... Um.. Murder case I should say." Said Asuna, thinking about the right words. "Murder case?!" Said Keiko, a look of pure shock on her face. "Yes, some people were in a safe zone, and seemed to have died. But for some reason, they faked their deaths... I still have no clue why they would do something like that.." Said Asuna, looking into her glass of water.

"That seems... Scary..." Said Sugu looking at the ground. Just then Rika stood up furiously, and said, "Asuna! I don't think we want to hear about those stories!" She looked at the other girls, hinting to what they really wanted to know. "T-Then what do you want to know..?" Asuna asked, soon regretting asking that question. With a small giggle, Rika said, "we want to know when you started liking Kirito!" Said Rika, moving her hands against each other. The other girls nodded in agreement, and looked at Asuna.

"Um..." Started Asuna, thinking quickly on how she was going to answer the question. 'I'll buy sometime, Kirito-kun should be here soon' She thought, looking at the clock on the far wall. "Well, it was when he gave me a S-Class ingredient. The Ragout Rabbit, he was going to sell it to Agil," as she pointed in Agil's direction. "but I went to go see him, to make sure he was alive." She said, thinking about that time. "Wait a minute!" Said Agil, standing up and hitting his fist on the table. "You guys didn't give me any of that great food!" In sudden shock, Asuna stared at Agil, but quickly recovering from it. "S-Sorry," she said in between giggles, "I guess we didn't want it going to anyone else." She said while laughing.

"Please continue, we want to know everything Asuna." Said Rika smirking at her, and looking at the other girls at the table. With a silent sigh, she continued. "After that, I asked him to party up with me..." She said looking down at the ground, and quietly saying, "More like forced..." The other girls looked at her in shock, surprised at her sudden actions. "Asuna? I didn't know you were that forward to Kirito," said Rika, giggling a bit. "W-Well, I couldn't do anything else... I liked him..." Said Asuna, pouting a little bit. 'Such an embarrassment... I can't believe they are making me do this..' She thought, as she looked out the window. Expecting her prince in shining black armor to come through the door.

"Then after, we when to get ready for a dungeon. Then my escort followed me..." She said with disgust at thinking of that thought. "He then challenged Kirito-kun to a duel, to prove that he was better in protecting me than Kirito-kun." She said, before taking a sip of her water. "Kuradeel lost the battle, and left for headquarters...A very days later, Kuradeel, Godfree, and Kirito-kun went for some training. Kuradeel, killed Godfree, and almost killed Kirito-kun." Tears started forming around her eyes. She closed her eyes, trying to get ride of them quickly.

Standing up, Rika walked over to Asuna, and comforted her. "Hey Asuan, it's okay. That is long ago, now you still have in." She said smiling, even though thinking that Asuna deserved better. "So.. I barely got there in time to save Kirito-kun. But I let my guard down for 2 seconds... And was almost killed. Kirito-kun risked his life for mine. He even lost his left arm protecting me." She sat there and thought of what to say next... If she told them about the kiss, the couple would never hear the end of it.

"I know something happened after Asuna. I can tell by the look in your eyes." Said Rika, smirking once again. With a heavy sigh, she continued. Trying to stall just a bit more time. "I as reileved of course that I survived. But I also felt bad that I almost killed someone I cared for... I started crying, and told him that I would leave him alone from now on." She stared at her hands, shaking tremendously. "Then..." She said, wondering if should should say or not... "Then what Asuna?" Said Rika, sitting at the edge of her seat, just like every other girl there. Agil and Klein a bit less interested, but still listening closely.

She took in her breath, 'Now I have to tell them...' She thought, thinking of Kirito-kun. Silently apologizing to him from this distance. "Then, me and K-Kirito-kun talked. After I said those things he..." She was suddenly cut off, when the door to the cafe opened. And in came Kirito, taking off his helmet, and putting it on the counter. "Did I miss anything special?" He asked, looking around at the people sitting at the table. Asuna stood up quickly, and ran to him giving him a hug.

He was caught off guard and lost some of his balance. Quickly regaining it before he fell on the floor. "Woah Asuna, I'm happy to see you too." He said laughing a little. Asuna brought her head up to his ear, and whispered. "We were talking about how we met you... I was j-just starting to talk about what happened with Kuradeel" She then separated from her partner. She couldn't help but laugh a little at his expression. A slight shade of red, shown on his face.

Looking around the room, he saw that everyone was a bit upset. 'Did they really want to know how me and Asuna met?' He thought, but quickly shaking it off. "Sugu, are you ready to go home?" He asked his little sister. Sugu looked at him thinking for a bit. "I have to walk to the store and get some school supplies, I'll be fine" She said, smiling her bright smile.

"Alright, Asuna, do you want a ride home?" Kirito asked. The other girls in the back were completely red faced at his sudden gesture. Asuna giggled looking at her friends, then turned back to Kirito. " I would love to ride on your motorcycle with you," she said, giving him a beautiful smile. Laughing, he took her hand and sat down a the table with everyone else. "So, what are you guys doing?" Asked Kirito, lightly squeezing Asuna's hand. Rika was the first to answer, "we were just talking about the past years in Sword Art Online." She replied, glaring at Kirito when he was talking with Asuna. Not even seeming to listen to what she had just said.

"That's nice, I would like to forget a few things though..." Said Kirito, looking at everyone on the table. "But, if I forgot everything, I would have never met the love of my life." Said Kirito, looking straight at Asuna. Asuna started to blush a dark red. She then tooking a quickly glance at the clock on the wall. "Oh! I-It's 17:00pm( 5:00pm) alright?" Yelped Asuna. She got up quickly, dragging Kirito along with her. "My parents are expecting me home by 17:30pm(5:30pm) Kirito-kun, we should get going," As she kept dragging Kirito along with her. "Umm... O-Okay," stuttered Kirito, finally regaining his balance, and got on his motorcycle. "We'll see you guys online later!" He shouted as he and Asuna got on the bike. Wrapping her arms around Kirito, they sped off to Asuna's home.

"Man! We never get to know how they first started liking each other!" Shouted Rika, pouting as she watching them leave the building. "I just want to know when happened at the end of that story.." Said one of the girls sitting next the Keiko. "We'll get it out of Asuna, she tells us everything... Most of the time" Said Rika, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we should get going. There is school tomorrow, and we should get some rest." Said Keiko, stretching her arms when she stood. "Agreed, I'm tired from this gathering. See you all tomorrow!" Said Klein as he walked out of the building.

Everyone started leaving the building. Soon, the cafe was empty, in which Agil closed up shop for the day. Everyone headed home, while Sugu went to the store to get supplies. Kirito and Asuna were headed to her house. Just waiting for the next day to start.

* * *

 **A/N: I think it turned about okay. I could have done better, but I was just thinking of what I think would have happened. Thanks for reading! Have fun with more, action is almost here!**

 **Reviews are very helpful. Any mistakes? Tell me, I'll change it if I didn't notice it while prove reading my work. Got any great ideas for the next chapters? I would love to hear from you, it would help me make then faster, and have the ideas flowing for future chapters!**


	4. The Uninvited Guest Ch 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Are you all ready for some action! I'm hyped from the activities I did, and the things I ate. Time for this crazy child, to be silent. And allow the people of you, to read this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't think so~ I have not owned it EVER.**

 **(1) Akashiyaki- Grilled Octpus Balls (Why is this a thing) with Egg Batter. It's cooked in a special pan with circular molds, then skewered or served in a bowl, covered in takoyaki sauce and mayonnaise, and sprinkled with green laver, and dried bonito.**

* * *

 **Ch 4. The Uninvited Guest**

Finally arriving at Asuna's house, she dismounted the motorized vehicle. She turned around, and looked at Kirito. Who was getting off the bike. "I'm so glad you came just in time," she said happily. Taking his hand, and putting it into hers. "I really didn't want to tell them that we kissed." She said shyly, looking at her shoes. Trying not to show Kirito her blushing.

Kirito pulled her in for a hug, which she didn't expect. She didn't want to pull away, but reluctantly did. "What's the matter Asuna?" Asked Kirito, confused by her actions. "Um, Kirito-kun... You know we are in front of my house right?" She asked pointing to her house, and giggling a bit.

'I'm so stupid! I forgot about her house...' Thought Kirito, pulling away from Asuna. Asuna still grabbed his hand, and started walking to her home. "I think you can stay for awhile," she said, looking at her house. "Only my dad is there, my mom is working late." Kirito glanced at the house, then back to Asuna. "A-Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to bother you," he said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Asuna giggled at his actions, and grabbed onto his arm. "Of course you can, my father loves you." Asuna said delightfully, opening her house's door.

Upon walking into her home, Kirito could see Mr. Yuuki sitting on the couch. He heard the door, and turned around. Smiling happily at the young couple. "Welcome home Asuna! I was just watching the news." Said mr. Yuuki, receiving a hug from his daughter. "Why hello Kazuto! I didn't expect you here." He said after separating from his beloved daughter. "A-Asuna invited me here for a bit. I'll be leaving soon though." Said Kirito, looking at Asuna. Signaling her to get him out of parental vision.

"We are going to be in my room," said Asuna warmly. Grabbing Kirito's hand, they started off. "Okay Asuna! Just don't get anymore bright ideas up there!" Mr. Yuuki yelled back to them. Both blushing a dark shade of red, Asuna shouted back "F-Father! Why would you think that!" They continued up the stairs, not wanting to hear his reply.

After entering Asuna's room, she turned on the heater. "Why is it always so cold in here Asuna!?" Said Kirito, suffering the cold attack. She giggled, and sat next to him on the bed. "Maybe I wanted to have someone with me to warm me up," Asuna said, letting it blurt out. She quickly turned away, and started blushing again. Kirito smiles, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So you wanted this?" He asked, as he put his head on her shoulders.

Asuna grabbed his arms, and held them tightly. "I wouldn't have asked for anything better." She said, blushing a deep red color. She turned to Kirito, and looked at his face. His eyes closed, and his hair a mess. 'His face looks so adorable' She thought. She poked his face, and he opened his eyes. Slightly alarmed, but settled back down again. Asuna lifted one of her hands, and placed it on Kirito's smooth face. "I'm never going to loose you right?" She asked while looking him in the eye. "I'm never going to leave you, not for anyone else in the world." He said smiling at her. She pulled his lips to hers, and they kissed. It latest more than 5 seconds before they separated.

He looked at the clock on her desk. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Said Kirito letting go of Asuna, and started searching through his bag. "What is it Kirito-kun?" She looked over his shoulder to find him pulling out a Amsphere out of his bag. She smiled, and said "Of course you brought that." She started giggling. "I thought I might come over, so I brought it. Besides, Klein wanted to do some quests later today."

Asuna grabbed her Amusphere also, and waited for Kirito to set his up. Looking at this face, she grabbed his hand. "Ready Kirito-kun?" She asked quietly. Kirito looked back at her, and nodded. Together they said those two magical words, Link Start!

They appeared in their cottage on Floor 22. Looking at each other, like they haven't seen each other for a million years. Asuna, with her magic stick, and he flowing blue hair. Kirito with his usual black attire on. Upon arrival, someone came running into the room. "Mama! Papa!" Said Yui, running up to her in-game parents, and gave them hugs. "Good morning Yui, sleep well?" Asked Asuna, looking at her daughter. "I was dreaming about seeing you two again!" She said smiling brightly at the both of them. "Do you want something to eat? You must be hungry." Asked Asuna, looking at her daughter. "Um.. Can you make Akashiyaki(1)?" Asked Yui, looking up at her mother with delight. "Of course Yui, anything for you." Said Asuna, and walked off to the kitchen.

"Yui, wait here okay? I need to talk with mama really quick." Said Kirito, standing up. Yui did what she was told, and waited, she sat on the couch. Looking out the window, and watching nature as it woke up.

Kirito walked into the kitchen, to see his beautiful wife. Making food like always. "Oh? Kirito-kun, is there something you need? She asked him, grabbing the tray, and putting it into the oven. "About that quest, Klein said he would be over with Liz, Silica, and Leafa in 10 minutes. Something about the The Sword of Dawn... That is such a rare item..." Said Kirito, staring at the tray of food. Laughing, she pecked him on the cheek. Making him blush a slight red color.

When the food was ready, they brought it out to the couch. Where they found a sleeping Yui, breathing likely on the couch. "I guess leaving her alone for a few minutes, makes her sleepy." Said Kirito, chuckling quietly. Asuna walked over, and picked up her daughter, and placed her in her bed. Kissed her forehead, before leaving her to rest.

They both sat at the couch, eating their Akashuyaki, while talking about the up coming quest. When a knock was brought upon their front door step. "I guess they're here now huh?" Said Kirito, standing up to go open the door.

What they saw on the other side of the door. Was something that they didn't expect to see at all. He wore his armor, the white and red colors clashed. He had long grey hair, wearing cuffs that were slightly a lighter shade. His white cape, flapped in the wind. His shield, that had the big red cross on it, sword also acompaning the sheild.

What Kirito and Asuna saw, was something that was going to haunt them for a very long time. Still in shock, Asuna stood up, and walked over to Kirito. "K-Kirito-kun, do you see who that is?" She asked in a nervous tone. "I can see him..." Said Kirito, his jaw dropping even lower. "It's..." Started Asuna, "Kayaba Akihiko..." Finished Kirito, looking straight into the eyes of Heathcliff...

* * *

 **A/N: So? How was that chapter? I would like to see feedback, so I know if I need to fix anything, or add something that would be interesting. I would like to thank everyone that is reading, and having a great time reading these. I shall continue typing, I feel like this chapter was a bit shorter than normal. But it should be okay, I had to stop it there. I may post chapters 2-3 a day, because the lack of time from winter stuff! Enjoy!**

 **Have a great winter! Like I said, reviews would be nice, flaming is not necessary, but if it's needed please do. I will consider your review, and try to make it more appealing to you!**


	5. The Dungeon's Curse Ch 5

**A/N: Hello! It's me again! Time for this chapter of awesome things. I don't know, my writing I think is sort of crappy. I'll still do what I like best. I'm going to make Asuna like she was before, where she fights with her Rapier, instead of a magic user. But she still will use her magic, for helping out the team.**

 **By the way everyone! I'll be putting the swords moves into my stories. I'll add a small discription of how the move is used. So that you don't have to look it up yourself. Just scroll up or down, because it will be in both the top A/N and the bottom A/N.**

 **Disclaimer: Haha, It makes me laugh that I have to answer this. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF THE WORD NO!**

* * *

 **Sword Moves**

 **One-Handed Sword (Kirito's Elucidator)**  
 **-Snake Bite- A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *Combo 2***  
 **-Vertical-A simple sword skill slashing vertically *Combo 1***  
 **-Horizontal-A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *Combo 1***  
 **-Howling Octave-Five high-speed continuous thrusts then cut downward, upward, before another full force upward cut. 40% Physical, 60% Fire. *Combo 8***  
 **-Vertical Arc-A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *Combo 2***

 **Rapier (Asuna's Lambent Light)**  
 **-Star Splash-A high-level one-handed thrusting Sword Skill. *Combo 8***  
 **-Crucifixion-A skill composed of six strikes, the first three being vertical thrusts, and the latter three being horicontal thrusts, creating a figure of a cross. *Combo 6***

 **Katana (Klein's Katakurenai)**  
 **-Tsumujiguruma-(Revolving Wheel) An omnidirectional (transmitting in all directions) 36-degree whirling spin. *** **Combo 1***

 **Dagger (Keiko's Shadow Dagger)**  
 **-Rapid Bite- A middle class charge-type dagger skill. High Hit Chance & DEX Down *Combo 2***  
 **-Fad Edge-High Hi Chance & AGI Down *Combo 4***

* * *

 **Ch 5. The Dungeon's Curse**

Asuna and Kirito, looked at the figure that was Kayaba Aihiko. Staring in shock, as he looked at them. After a long while of silence, Kayaba finally spoke. "A great evil is coming, Kirito-san, Asuna-san. Be prepared, for a fight you wont forget." He then shut their door. "Hey!" Shouted Kirito, grabbing the door, and opening it back up. But he was no where to be found. Asuna, grabbed Kirito's hand and pulled him to the couch.

"W-What was that Kirito-kun?" She asked, still in shock. "I don't know... Great evil..." Said Kirito, as he thought back on his words. "Well... At least we will get through it together right?" Asked Asuna, placing her head on his shoulders. He raised his head, and kissed her forehead. "Of course we will," he said, pulling her close.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on their door. Kirito got up from his seat, and opened the door. There stood Leafa, Klein, and Silica. "Where's Liz?," asked Kirito, looking around the house. "She said that she had to finish these orders for other customers." Said Leafa, entering the home. "She said she wants all the ingots and materials that we got."

"That wont be hard, this dungeon is in the caves. I think we'll find a lot of good stuff there." Said Klein, pulling up his menu. "We should get started, I heard that some other players are going to be there to fight the dungeon." Everyone started to pack up some simple items. Before leaving, the door to the bedroom opened up, and a sleepy Yui came walking out. "Mama? Where are we going?" Yui asked, as she stretcher her little arms. Asuna picked her up and said, "we are headed towards that dungeon. Are you ready?" Yui simply smiled, and turned into her pixie form. She landed smoothly into Kirito's shirt pocket. With a small laugh, he said "I guess you finally woke up." She started pouting, and Kirito was just laughing. When everything settled, they were off to the dungeon.

Upon arrival, they were greeted by a NPC. A small young lady, with a blue shirt on, with gold trimmings. She wore a dark green skirt, that reached her ankles. Her hair was long, just like Asuna's just a blonde color. The group walked up to the girl, and a quest popped up. Kirito accepted the quest, and the NPC started talking. "Oh! Travelers, I am in need of your assistance!" She said, her name popping up as Princess Kiredel. "My father was taken prisoner in that cave. I can't go in, or they will take me away as well. Will you please go save me father?" She looked at Kirito, with tears in her eyes. Kirito accepted the quest, and Kiredel spoke once more.

"Thank you so much! Please come back quickly, I will award you if you accomplish this quest!" She walked up to Kirito, and placed a small kiss to the cheeks. He was shocked at the sudden motion, and instantly turned to Asuna. Who was glaring at him, and the NPC. "A-Asuna! I-It was just the quest starting! You aren't mad right?!" Said Kirito, fear placed in his eyes when Asuna slowly started walking forward.

"This is going to be funny," chuckled Klein. "If only I had some popcorn." Leafa and Silica turned to Klein. "I mean, Kirito-san couldn't have known that would happen. It was just the quest starting, hopefully Asuna doesn't think of anything else..." Said Silica, as she looked over at the couple, worrying.

Asuna walked up to Kirito, and whispered. "If she wasn't a NPC, I would have beat her with my Rapier..." She said, as she glared at the NPC with rage. 'Now I know, if I flirt with any other girls... She beat me into the ground' he thought, those thoughts appearing into his mind. After shaking it off, Kirito shouted. "Let's go! It's time to start the dungeon!" He started a light jog as he caught up with Asuna.

Inside the dungeon, were huge rock formations. There were crystals lining the walls, shining brightly. "I wonder if we can get some of those for Liz..." Said Leafa, examining the walls. Kirito looked back, and said "if we find any pieces not attached to the wall. We can probably take those back with us. Liz would love to use some of these. But we can't just rip them off the walls." Running his hand across the wall. Feeling the smooth edges of the crystals themselves.

A sudden screech came from deeper into the cave. The group stopped where they stood. Listening to hear if anymore sounds would be made. They all pulled their weapons out, all ready for a fight. Bat like creatures, started to swarm out of the darkness. "Batadons!" Shouted Klein, as he deflected one from hitting his face. They were attack by more than 15 Batadons.

Kirito deflected one off, gripping his -Elucidator- he used -Snake Bite- to cut down the Batadons wings. It exploded into millions of polygons. He continued to fight off the Batadons, with -Vertical-'s and -Horizontal-'s. Striking with precision, and power. Asuna reared up her -Lambent Light-, aiming at 5 incoming Batadons. She charged up her Rapier, and unleashed -Star Splash- upon all 5 Batadons. They were easily taken down by her immense speed.

Klein held his Katana up, -Karakurenai-. Batadons surrounding every one of his sides. He reared up, charging his Katana. The Batadons finally attacked, but it was too late for them. He activated his skill called -Tsumujiguruma-(Revolving Wheel). Repelling the incoming Batadons, and they explode into polygons. Silica, dagger in hand, -Shadow Dagger- She was up against 2 Batadons. She ran towards one, charging up to use -Rapid Bite-. She instantly killed the first one. But was hit by the other one. She quickly recovered, and used -Fad Edge- killing the other some quickly.

After awhile, all of the Batadons were killed. They all regrouped, and Silica said. "Wow, they were pretty tough, they boss is going to be a real pain." She started stretching her back, as Pina hovered in the air. "We should keep on moving," said Kirito, looking down the path of the cave. "That boss isn't that far away." Pulling up her map, Asuna searched around. "I think the boss room is just up ahead of us." She said, looking up from her map.

The group started walking further into the cave. While walking, Klein tripped over what seemed to be a rock on the ground. "Ahh!" Shouted Klein, falling to the ground. The group turned, and started laughing. "Klein! You should watch where are going." Said Leafa, helping him off the ground. Kirito walked over the what he tripped on, and examined it. His eyes suddenly widened, as he picked up the rock. Asuna walked over to him, seeing his sudden actions. "What is it Kirito-kun?" She asked, getting closer to get a better look.

The dirt was brushed off of the rock. And it started gleaming, the true form of it showing. Staring in awe, Kirito finally said. "I-It's a rare ingot," taking a closer look, it showed that it was called, The Dawn Stone. "I've never seen anything like it..." Said Kirito, looking around the cave looking if there was any more of it lying around. Asuna looked at it, and said. "I wonder what we can make out of it.." She pulled her hand up to her chin, and started thinking. Leafa came over and looked at it. Her expression was a mix of stunned and awed. "We should give it to Liz, she probably knows what it can do." Said Leafa, turning around to look where the boss room was.

"We can look for more later," she continued. "Completing the quest is what we need to finish. Before doing side quests." Everyone nodded in agreement, turning towards the boss room. Kirito, opened is items menu, and stored the Dawn Stone in it. They finally stopped in front of the bosses room. "Is everyone ready?" Asked Kirito looking at his friends. Everyone nodded, and pulled out their weapons. Waiting for the fight they have been waiting for.

Kirito glanced over at Asuna, who was stand next to him. "You ready?" He asked, placing his hand on one of the doors. Asuna returned his glance, then replied. "I'm ready if you are." and placed her hand on the other door. They started pushing the boss room door open.

Everyone started to enter the room, it was dark. You could see the varieties of gems and crystals that grasped the walls. When they go far enough into the room, the doors eased shut. The gems in the wall, started to glow brightly. Everyone looked around, then Silica shouted. "Look! Over there!" Everyone followed her gaze, and set there eyes on the massive beast in front of them. Getting ready for the beast to awaken, so that the fight may begin.

The monsters eyes started glowing a bright red. He had a long thrashing whip in his hand. Spikes surrounded the whip, with sharp points. He was pretty much a shadow, shifting like the flames shadows. His HP bars finally appeared, 4. Finally, the beast's name showed up on the top of it's head. Level 75, The Dark Curse. With a loud pitched screech, the beast finally moved, slithering around the place.

"Get ready! It's level 75!" Shouted Kirito as he pulled out -Elucidator- from its place. Everyone reared up, just dodging around. Trying to figure out it's weak points, and its attack patterns. Klein was hit why it's massive shadow claw. He was thrown into the wall, and landed on his stomach. "Ugh.. That thing is stronger than most of the creatures we've seen before." Said Klein, staggering back on his feet.

"Papa! Incoming attacks!" Shouted Yui. Kirito was blocking The Dark Curse's every move. Grunting after each blow, Kirito shouted back, "We need to surround it! It doesn't have good reaction time!" He blocked another blow, but was pushed back. Kirito reared up, and was trying to get it's attention on him. While the others started to surround it. The Dark Curse, unleashed parts of his body, and summoned minions from it. He grew a bit smaller in size, but now was quicker. "W-What? I've never seen anything like that!" Yelled Leafa, holding back one of his littler minions, Cursed Souls.

Kirito, and Asuna were fighting The Dark Curse. While Silica, Klein, and Leafa were fighting the Cursed Souls. Kirito charged up his sword, and started running towards it. Asuna not far behind him, ready for the switch. He activated his sword, and unleashed -Howling Octave- on the creature. The beast, now having an opening was pushed back. "Switch!" Said Kirito, moving to the side for Asuna to strike. She already had her -Lambent Light- charged up. She did a series of blows called -Crucifixion-. The beast was thrown back, calling back its minions. It grew back to it's normal size, and became enraged. "Two more bars! Let's go!" Shouted Kirito, starting to run towards the beast. Everyone started following him, getting ready to fight him off.

Before any of them reached him however, it vanished. Everyone stopped and looked around the room. "W-Where did it go?" Asked Asuna, looking around the room for the beast. "I think it's attack patterned changed," said Kirito, also looking around. "I'm guessing it hid in the shadows where we can't see it." Everyone started close, not wanting to be attack by surprise. Leafa was searching around, when he heard something. She looked down, to see it emerge from the floor that she was once standing on. Now in the grasp of The Dark Curse. "Hu-? Ahhh! K-Kirito!" Shouted Leafa, dropping her sword on the ground.

The group looked up, to see Leafa in his shadowy hands. "Sugu!" Yelled Kirito, charging at the beast. The creature started to float up in the air, out of reach of the others. Kirito jumped as high as he could, but could only land a -Vertical Arc- from that distance. Only doing a little damage. He landed on the ground groaning. "Kirito-kun!" Shreiked Asuna, running to help him up. 'His bar is in the yellow, if he keeps this up...' thought Asuna, switching to her wand. She spoke the incantations, that led to healing someone. Everyone in the group was healed, but Leafa. Who was still trapped up in the grasps of The Dark Curse.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, that was fun to write. Fighting is a thrill, if you can imagine it the way I did. Chapters will be posted a regularly as possible. 1 or 2 each day, until the start of winter activities. So that you can have something to read. While I'm out doing stuff. I'll be working hard so that you guys have something to read while I'm away!**

 **Sorry for not showing Leafa's attacking. It didn't want to tell me what her swords name was. If you know the name, and what type of sword it is. Please inform me... Thank you!**

* * *

 **Sword Moves**

 **One-Handed Sword (Kirito's Elucidator)**  
 **-Snake Bite-A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *Combo 2***  
 **-Vertical- A simple sword skill slashing vertically *Combo 1***  
 **-Horizontal- A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *Combo 1***  
 **-Howling Octave- Five high-speed continuous thrusts then cut downward, upward, before another full force upward cut. 40% Physical, 60% Fire. *Combo 8***  
 **-Vertical Arc-A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *Combo 2***

 **Rapier (Asuna's Lambent Light)**  
 **-Star Splash- A high-level one-handed thrusting Sword Skill. *Combo 8***  
 **-Crucifixion- A skill composed of six strikes, the first three being vertical thrusts, and the latter three being horizontal thrusts, creating a figure of a cross. *Combo 6***

 **Katana (Klein's Katakurenai)**  
 **-Tsumujiguruma-(Revolving Wheel) An omnidirectional (transmitting in all directions) 36-degree whirling spin. *Combo 1***

 **Dagger (Keiko's Shadow Dagger)**  
 **-Rapid Bite- A middle class charge-type dagger skill. High Hit Chance & DEX Down *Combo 2***  
 **-Fad Edge-High Hi Chance & AGI Down *Combo 4***


	6. Unexpected Return Ch 6

**A/N: Welcome! Hope that information from last chapter helped. I wanted you to understand as much as possible. I don't want you looking it up yourselves, when you can just read it off the Author's Notes. Time for next chapter to start off!**

 **Disclaimer- Stop making me sad asking this. Of course I don't!**

* * *

 **Sword Skills**

 **-Duel Blades- (Kirito's Elucidator & Dark Repulser)**  
 **-Starburst- Stream A high-class Duel Blades Sword Skill. A series of multiple slashes upon the enemy. *Combo 16***

 **(1) Gyoza- Japanese meat filled dumplings**

* * *

 **Ch 6. Unexpected Return**

Kirito looked up at his little sister, flailing in the air. "Damn it," he said under his breath. He looked through his menu, to find his duel blades skill. When he found it, -Dark Repulser- appeared on his back. He took out his sword, and looked back up at Leafa. "Leafa! I'm coming to get you. He turned quickly around and looked at Klein.

"Klein! Give me a boost," Said Kirito, backing up to get a good running start. Klein readied himself for the launch. Kirito started running, charging up his blades to full power. He ran quickly, reaching his top speed. He jumped into the air, and landed on Klein's hand. "Now!" He shouted, a small buff of smoke emerged after the launch. Kirito looked up at The Dark Curse. He pulled up his swords, and unleashed -Starburst Stream-. Attack after attack, the beast was starting to lower to ground level. In the process of the onslaught of attacks. He let go of Leafa, and she flew towards the ground.

Before making contact to the ground, Leafa activated her wings. Landing softly onto the ground, and looked up at her brother. "Onii-chan!" Shouted Leafa, getting ready to fly up there to help. When a hand rested on her shoulders. She turned around, to be facing Asuna, who was looking up as well. "It's okay Leafa, Kirito-kun has this under control." She said, when she looked back down and smiled her gorgeous smile.

Kirito, every attack on target and with great power. Before long, the beast is now settled back onto ground level. The attacks were to quick for it to react at all. Now it was in the late red, and was about to die. The others joined in when it reached a good enough level. The Dark Curse was easily taken down, and shattered. The group sat down for a bit, looking at their rewards. Keiko looked at the rewards they got, and gasped. "Look!" She said pointing to the reward screen. "We got more of those Dawn Stones." Everyone looked at their rewards. And just like Keiko had said. They had all received a Dawn Stone.

"I'm guessing this is what we need for that Dawn Sword." Said Kirito, looking up at the group. "Well, we should head to Liz's shop." He said, accepting the rewards, and started walking out of the room. The rest followed in suit, and they left the boss room.

Emerging from the room, they saw a man at the enterence. He looked up and said "A-Are you here to save me?" He asked, reaching a hand out to them. He was quite old, with his golden crown and his grey beard. 'He must be the Princess's Father.. ' thought Kirito, looking at the old man. "Are you the king?" Asked Asuna, taking the old man's hand, and helping him up. He stared up at them, and replied "yes, I am the kind of Nord. My daughter and I were separated from each other."

The group exchanged glances with each other. Asuna finally said, "your daughter has asked us to find you. Please follow us, we will guide you safely out of this cave." Said Asuna, giving him a reassuring smile. The kind reluctantly got up, and started following them. Finally exiting the cave, the Princess and the kind reunited. "Father! I'm so glad you are safe." Said Princess Kiredel, smiling happily at the group. "For thanks, here is your reward!" She handed Kirito a blacksmith guide. The Princess was about to kiss Kirito again. But Asuna pulled him away before the kiss was planted. With a sigh of relief, he thanked Asuna.

They finally arrived at Liz's shop. Walking in, to see her giving a customer his sword. "Please come again!" She said, waving goodbye to her customer. She then turned her attention to her group of friends that just entered. "So? Did you guys find any materials?" She said, looking excitedly at her friends. They all laughed, and gave her the materials they had found on there way back.

"Oh, Liz," aid Kirito, looking through his inventory. "The quest NPC gave me this." He said, giving her the guide book. Her eyes grew wide at this. "Y-You got the best blacksmith book in all of SAO?!" She said, happily accepting the book from Kirito. "Thank you Kirito! For once you did something that was good." She said happily, as Kirito glared at her. They started talking about what happened at the dungeon.

Asuna looked at the time, and was shocked. '2-20:00pm!?(8:00pm) My mom should be home soon!' She thought rapidly, playing out what could happen if she was already home. She turned to Kirito and said, "Kirito-kun! My mom is almost home!" She shrieked. Kirito looked at her in shock. "W-We need to leave right now!" Shouted Kirito, opening up his menu, and logged out. Before any of their friends could answer, they had already gone back to the real world.

Waking up, in Asuna's bedroom they both got up. "I'm so sorry Kirito-kun! I-I didn't realize the time!" She said as she took off her Amsphere. Kirito just squeezed her hand tighter, and took his off as well. "It's okay Asuna, I would rather be with you, then not being with you." He said smiling at her. They both got off the bed, and opened the door quietly. They looked around the hall, and saw no one there.

As they walked down the stairs. They didn't see her mothers shoes at the front door. With a sigh of relief, Asuna walked down stairs with Kirito. "I'm so lucky that she didn't come." Asuna giggled, and walked him to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?" She said, leaning in for a hug. He accepted the hug, and replied. "Of course I'm going to school, if I miss a day of it. I miss a great day with you." He said, kissing her on the forehead. She started blushing a dark red. "Then I'll see you tomorrow," she said, opening the door.

But when the door opened someone was reaching for the doorknob. Looking up, there stood Mrs. Yuuki. Who was also surprised at what she saw on the other side. "M-Mrs. Yuuki!" Said Kirito, taking a small step back from the door. Mrs. Yuuki walked into the house, and scanned the house for her husband. "Asuna," she said not turning around to look at her. "Where is your father?" Asuna answered quietly, "he is in the living room." Asuna's mom walked towards the living room. Before entering, she said, "do not leave the house yet..." Then she entered the room.

Kirito and Asuna exchanged glances. "I-I'm sorry Kirito-kun! I didn't think she would be home." Said Asuna, looking at the living room door. Kirito looked there too and said, "well, I guess I'm not leaving yet..." He said, a looked of worry on his face. Moments later, Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki entered the room where they stood. "Kazuto! We have decided that you can have dinner with us." Said Mr. Yuuki, smiling happily at him. However, his wife looked unhappy.

Asuna and Kirito exchanged glances again. "A-Are you sure? My mom is probably waiting for me to get home to eat." Said Kirito nervously. "It's alright! We had already contacted your mother. Informing her that you would be here eating dinner with us. Please please, come sit down, we have plenty of food for you to eat." Said Mr. Yuuki, walking into the dinning room with his wife leading the way.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Asked Asuna, looking into Kirito's worried eyes. He finally regained his train of thought, and said. "I'll bare with it, if I want to stay with you." He said, smiling a shy little smile before walking off the the dinning room as well.

The four of them sat down, and started eating their food. Asuna's mother already pulling out her tablet, and her father grabbing some food. There was much silence as they ate, until Mr. Yuuki finally spoke. "So! Kazuto, what have you been doing recently?" He asked, before biting into his Gyoza(1). Kirito looked up, and said. "Well, I have been working on a new software program for school. The Mechatronics group, has helped me a lot in it." He said while scooping up some rice.

"That sounds very interesting! Say, is that why you life playing those games?" Asked Mr. Yuuki, seeming very interested in what Kirito said. "That is mostly the reason why I started researching it. In abouta year or so, I'll be headed off to America to study more on Mechatronics..." He said, smiling at Mr. Yuuki. Mrs. Yuuki was over hearing their conversation, and was taking notes on her tablet. Asuna was thinking about what she planned to do with that information. 'Does she want to study Kirito-kun? She seems very into what they are talking about...' Asuna thought, staring at her mothers tablet. When her mother turned to look at her, she quickly turned her attention back to Kirito and her father.

"You seem very well educated in technology." Said Mr. Yuuki, pleased at the information he was getting. "Well, I've studied about it for 3 years now. I think that it would be great to learn more in America. I'm just waiting for the right moment to go.." Kirito said, playing with his now cold pork. "Asuna," said her father. "I think you have found yourself a good boy." He said chuckling a little. Asuna smiled politely, but in her mind. She was very excited. Her parents would have never accepted a boy that wasn't rich.

"Well it's starting to get late." Said Mrs. Yuuki, as she stood up from her seat at the table. "I will be headed to bed now." She said, nodding her head at Mr. Yuuki, then leaving the room. , after moments later, followed in suit. "She is right, you should be headed home now Kazuto. You have school in the morning, and I don't want to be the reason you be late." He said, as he left the room. Leaving Asuna and Kirito in the dinning room. They both sighed with relief.

"I don't know if she likes you or not, but my father seems to really like you." Said Asuna, smiling at Kirito. Kirito returned the smile, "I guess we'll just have to wait your mother to show it as well." He stood up, and started walking towards the door. "I should get going, I don't want to be late again..." He said, running his hand through his hair again. Asuna just giggled, and gave him a hug. "Kirito-kun, I'll be waiting at school for you," she said smiling at him. He returned the smile, and leaned in to kiss her. They shared a heart warming kiss. Not knowing that Mrs. Yuuki was watching from the top of the stairs.

'What does she see in him?' She thought, looking at them kiss. 'She should be looking for a rich husband to keep the family name.' She thought over her daughters bad choice of men. 'I don't see them breaking up anytime soon though...' She looked at them once more, they had finally separated from each other. She started walking off to her room, taking her tablet and gave it a look. She stared at the notes she had taken during dinner. 'Mechatronics... What an interesting career choice...' She opened the door to her office, and quietly closed it behind her. She continued to look at the tablet, thinking what Kazuto could do for her family.

"One way or another, Asuna is going to realize that Kazuto is no good for her..." Said Mrs. Yuuki, quietly talking to herself. "I'll be sure of it." With a heavy sigh, she turned off her tablet, and continued her work on the computer.

Kirito finally left the Yuuki household. Asuna watched as he left the house and mounted his motorcycle. He waved his final goodbye, and started to ride home. Asuna closed the door, and walked up to her room. She changed into fresh clean clothes, and laid down on her bed. 'I hope Oka-san doesn't do anything to Kirito...' She thought, looking at her phone background. A picture of her and Kirito at the park. She grabbed her blanket and draped it over her body, and started to drift off to sleep. Dreaming about what the next day brings for them.

 **A/N: Enjoyed the chapter? Hope you did! I'll be continuing shortly, rest is needed for this fragile sac of bones. Please give me feed back, and anything that you think was missing. I'll try to implement is into my stories. I will give you credit for the advice you give. Thank you for reading! See you later!**

* * *

 **Sword Skills**

 **Duel Blades (Kirito's Elucidator & Dark Repulser)**

 **-Starburst Stream- A high-class Duel Blades Sword Skill. A series of multiple slashes upon the enemy. *Combo 16***


	7. School Dance? Ch 7

**A/N: I'm back of course. Winter was fun, now I finally have time to get back to these stories! Ready to type up some awesome ideas that I thought of. I think they're okay. Because it is something I just randomly remembered. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer- Don't own it... *Sobs in the corner***

* * *

 **Ch 7. School Dance?**

The following morning was just like every other morning. Get up, get dressed, eat, and leave. Kazuto got out of bed, splashing the cool water onto his face. He started getting his uniform on, when a text message buzzed on his phone. Taking a glance at it, while putting on his tie. It read, {Kirito-kun! Come to the library when you get to school. I have something important to tell you} ~Rika. Wondering what it was going to be, he grabbed his phone ran to the front door.

"Midori!" He shouted, as me ran out the door. "My friends need me for something important!" Kazuto gave a quick wave to his family, and ran towards his school. While running, he saw the city before him. The vast buildings, looming over him. The busy streets and sidewalks, packed with people. He turned the corner, and ran straight into someone. "S-Sorry," Said Kazuto, rubbing the top of his head. He looked up, to see a girl on the ground. Her group of friends helping her pick her stuff up.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" One of the ladies said, pointing at Kazuto. "Sorry, I have to get to school. My friends need me right now." He said as he started getting up to leave. But one of the girls grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hey? Aren't you Kirigaya Kazuto? The guy who cleared Sword Art Online. And saved 300 people from mind control?" Said one of the girls, getting her group of friends attention. He was shocked by hearing this, he couldn't think of any words to say. "Ya! That's right!" Said the other girl behind her. "You saved so many peoples lives!" They all started gathering around him, asking question.

He didn't know what to do. There were to many of them just for him to run away. "L-Listen, I need to get to school. I have some people that need me right now." Kazuto said, turning around to walk away. They let him leave, but instead of leaving him alone. They started following him down the sidewalk. He didn't want to be rude and tell them to leave him alone. But he didn't like that people were following him. 'How the hell do these girls know my name?!' He thought, silent rage built inside of him.

He finally reached school grounds, and started walking off to the library. "So this is SAO Survivor School," said one of the girls, looking around in awe. He still didn't want them here, so her asked. "Don't you have school to go to?" He asked, turning to look at them. They all just giggled and said, "we don't have school today, we just wore our uniforms so we could do a project." Said another girl, she was pretty short. Considering that she was in High School.

While he was talking to them, Asuna, Rika, and Keiko walked around the building. Rika was the first to see Kirito. "What?" Gasped Rika, looking over at Kirito's direction. Keiko and Asuna glanced in the direction of where she was looking. And there was Kirito, talking to some girls from a different school. "W-What is he dong?! Who are those girls?" Said Asuna, boiling anger inside of her body. "Let's go see for ourselves," said Keiko, starting to walk off in his direction. The other two followed her.

They were in ear shot, and heard. "Kazuto! You are so brave! Too think that someone like you, doesn't have a girlfriend." Said a girl, giggling behind her hand. The other girls around her also giggling. 'What is Kirito doing!' Thought Asuna, getting ready to punch someone in the face. Kirito put up is hands, and said. "Listen! I have a great girlfriend, so can you please stop!" He shouted most of this. The girls stopped laughing, and stared at him. "You have such a powerful voice!" Said another girl, finally noticing the three other girls coming to join them. She started whispering to the other girls about their arrival.

Kirito turned as well, too see his friends. A show of relief swept over his face. 'I'm saved! Please Asuna, don't be mad..' He thought, looking at his girlfriend. Who had a look of anger on her once soft face. "Kirito-kun, what's going on here?" She asked, standing right beside him. Looking him straight into the eyes. "Well, I was walkign to school. And these girls followed me here." He said, nodding his head in the group of girls direction.

Asuna turned and looked at the other girls. She glared at them, making them hesitate before speaking. "W-We knew he was Kazuto, the boy who saved the vitual world. S-So we wanted to talk to him." Finally said one of the girls, looking at the ground. "You are Asuna right?" Said the girl next to her. "We heard a lot about you!" Kirito and Asuna exchanged glances, shrugging at what to say next. Asuna just wrapped her arms around Kirito's arm, and said. "So. What about him not having a girlfriend?" She asked, looking around to see who had said it.

The group of girls were instantly shocked. "Y-You two are d-dating?" Asked the tallest girl, who was standing in the very back. Kirito gave Asuna a smile and kissed her forehead. "Of course we are, I would never give her up." Rika and Keiko were standing nearby, not wanting to interfere. Asuna glanced over at them, and beckoned them to join her and Kirito. Asking for assistance silently. Rika and Keiko, finally started walking towards them. "Have you not heard?" Said Rika, laughing a little. "They both cleared Sword Art Online! They loved each other, even when they barely knew each other!" Said Rika, both hands on her hips.

Both Kirito and Asuna, looked at her like she just told the army to shoot a puppy. They both started laughing a little. "Rika," said Asuna, tapping her on the shoulder. "Don't you think you are... exaggerating a bit?" Said, Asuna glancing at the group of girls. Who continued to talk to Kirito, after Asuna left his side. "I'm trying to keep those girls from taking Kirito from you." Then Rika shrugged, "unless you want those girls to keep flirting with him."

Asuna just stood there, a stunned look on her face. "H-Hey!" Shouted Asuna, turning to look at the girls. "School's about to start, come on Kirito-kun." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. "O-Oh Hey! Asuna! " Said Kirito, his feet barely able to walk while being pulled. Keiko and Rika just laughed, and followed them into the school. The group of girls were stunned, one second they were standing there. The next, they were all in the school.

"So, Um.." Said one of the girls, blonde hair in a high pony tail. "Do you think Yuuki Asuna is really dating Kirigaya Kazuto?" She asked, staring at the school building. The girls starting having a discussion about that. They started walking away from the school. Going off to their own projects for school.

Meanwhile, Kirito was still being dragged by Asuna. After finally reaching his home room, she finally let go. "Kirito-kun, why were they with you?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Ow..." Said Kirito, tilting his head up to look at her. "Well, you see. I was running to school to get here early. Because Rika was going to tell me something. I turned around the corner, and ran into one of those girls. They started following me..." Said Kirito, starting to stand up from the floor. Sighing, Asuna helped him up from the ground. "Kirito-kun, you have to be more careful next time." She said, looking around his classroom.

Everyone was staring at them, wondering what in the world just happened. "I know Asuna, Rika told me it was important." He said, taking her hand and leading her out of his class. Whispers could be heard from the classmates that were seated. "Well, Kirito-kun, I'll be waiting for you at lunch again. I know you just love my sandwiches." Said Asuna, giggling at his reaction to the sound of food. She gave him a quick hug, and ran off to her own home room.

Kirito finally turned around, and started walking into class. When a bunch boys from his class came up to him. "Hey! Kazuto, we never thought you would find a girl like that!" Said one of the boys in front of him. "Come on Tenzin, you have no faith that I got a girlfriend?" Replied Kirito, pushing passed his friends to his seat. "B-But she's Yuuki Asuna! Her parents would have never approved of you!" He said, spreading his hands out like was about to hug someone.

"A-Aren't you going to ask her to the dance?" Asked another kid behind Tenzin. Kirito looked up, a shocked expression on his face. "W-What? We're having a d-dance? Asked Kirito, still trying to process what he just heard. "Come on! Don't tell me you didn't know!" Shouted Tenzin. Just before everyone was about to talk about it. The school bell rung for the students to stop talking and sit down. They pulled out their textbooks, and started learning.

Meanwhile, in Asuna's classroom. Everyone was starting to gather around the door. Wondering why she was not early to the classroom. Like she always was. "I um..." She started, not wanting to finish. "You were with Kazuto weren't you?!" Stated a girl to the right of her. The girls started bickering about her relationship. Telling her that she could do better, or that she should move on. She just simply said no to those thoughts, and pushed her way to her seat. "Well, if he really does love you that much. Then he would have asked you to the dance." Said another girl, how sat behind Asuna. "D-Dance?" Said Asuna, shocked at what was just said.

"Ya, there is a dance coming up soon." She said, pulling out her notebook and pencils. "I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't ask you." She continued. "He has a lot of admirers, he has so many options." Asuna looked at her notebook. Where the picture of Kirito and her were placed. 'Would Kirito-kun do that?' She thought, not wanting to know the answer.

Finally, the bell rung and class started. All day, Kirito and Asuna were thinking about the dance. Not know what to do about it, just learning about it. Classes seemed like they are taking forever to finish. Both students, were not focused most of the class time. But just enough, to grasp what they were supposed to learn. Finally, lunch came around for the students.

Kirito quickly got up from his desk, and walked out. He followed the same hall he always did. That lead to the bench, that was around the school grounds. And of course, Asuna was always there first. Her class was much closer to is, so she could save it for them. "Hey! Asuna!" Said Kirito, waving his hand. She returned the wave, and slid over a bit to make room for him. "Ahh, I'm tired," Kirito said, leaning back on the bench. "Kirito-kun, you need more rest. Or are you always tired?" She said, a look of disappointment settled across her face.

Reeling back, he replied. "N-No, I'm rested just fine, I could run a mile." She said, a nervous laugh coming out of his mouth. With a giggle, she pulled out the basket fill with sandwiches. "Ta da!" She said, giving one to Kirito. Upon seeing the sandwiches, he was widened eyed. He didn't want to wait any longer. "Thank you!" Shouted Kirito, taking a bite out of the sandwhich. With delight, he continued eating the sandwich.

After they had finished their meal, they started off to the Dice Cafe. "I really hope this meeting had something to do with a new quest." Stated Kirito, a look of determination slapped across his face. Asuna giggled, and replied, "I hope so, I think that we should start looking for more rare items." As they reached the cafe, they were greeted with laughter and smiles from all of their friends.

"Asuna!" Shouted Rika, waving at them. "Ah~, Rika!" Said Asuna, returning the wave. She walked over to where the girls sat, and joined them. While Kirito went over to the bar, and sat with his friends. "Klein, what other quests do you think we can do?! We need to get ready for the next boss fights in the floors. On level 76, the quests are starting to run out." Said Kirito, playing around with the drink in his hands. "Well, we can go through the floor to get to the next area. But of course, we need to clear that floor first to get to the new quests..." Said Klein, looking over at Andrew. They continued talking about the new quests, and their future plans for the next floor boss.

Meanwhile, over to where Asuna and her friends were sitting. "So~~ Asuna, has Kirito asked you to the dance yet." Said Rika, already getting to the thing that everyone wants to know. Shocked, Asuna cleared her throught. "Kirito-kun hasn't asked me to it yet..." The girls looked around in quite a bit of shock. "Really?! You guys seem to close to each other! I thought he would have asked you right when he knew about it." Said one of the girls sitting next to Rika. "Well, maybe he doesn't know there is one then. Have you ever thought of that Midori!" Said another girl in the corner seat. The girls continued talking about the dance. Who was going to do, and who was not.

The meeting finally ended, on a good note. They were planning on meeting next week for the boss fight on floor 76. They were in the meantime, going to do side quests till the appointed date. Everyone left the cafe, starting off for home. Kirito was walking Asuna home, in the busy streets. Kirito was looking down at his feet, seeming to be thinking about something. Asuna finally caught on to his strange behavior, and instantly questioned. "Kirito-kun? Are you okay?" She asked, looking into his eyes. A worried expression appeared on her face. "I've been thinking," said Kirito, looking back at her. He hesitated for a moment, before popping the question. "D-do you want to go to the school dance with me?" He said rather quickly. Asuna just took his hand, and simply replied "Yes".

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to write it. So I was thinking, I'll be posting new chapters every week. It also depends on my life, but when I can. I'll post daily, or 1-2 a day. Have fun reading! Thanks for the reviews~**


	8. The Winter Dungeon Ch 8

**A/N: Guess who lied~ I did. I was business with schooling, studying, soccer, and stuff. So I'll make them as soon as I can. I'll also be using some content from the video game~. It has given me some great ideas. Shall we go to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it, moving on**

* * *

 **Sword Moves**

 **One-Handed Sword (Kirito's Elucidator)**

 **-Sharp Nail- A Sword Skill that consists of an upward right to left diagonal slash, followed by a left to right horizontal slash, ending with a downward right to left diagonal slash. An alternative execution of the skills consists of three vertical slashes. *Combo 3***  
 **-Vertical- A simple sword skill slashing vertically *Combo 1***

 **One-Handed Curved Sword (Leafa's Sword)**

 **-Treble Scythe- A high-level curved Sword Skill that consists of three consecutive sideswipes while spinning like a top.*Combo 3***

 **Long-Bow (Sinon's Bow)**

 **-Exploding Arrows- An arrow engulfed in flames, split into several smaller flames mid-flight. The smaller flames hit the target with rapid succession, causing a big explosion.**

 **Katana (Klein's Katakurenai)**

 **-Hiogi- (Scarlet Fan) Upward, downward, then thrusting combo.**

* * *

 **Ch. 8 The Real Life Problems**

"Klein! Let go of me... Ahhh!" Yelled Kirito, while Klein grabbed his neck in a head lock. "Yaa! Is having fun such a problem!" Replied Klein, rubbing Kirito's head. Asuna, Silica, Liz, Leafa, and Sinon just stared at him laughing. "Hey Klein," said Liz between laughs. "We should start heading for the dungeon now."

They were heading for the winter dungeon. It was only their second time going to this place. The harsh weather has stopped them from going any further into the area. But a quest was set to that area, and a rare metal could be found. New monsters were still to be discovered there, and they wanted to be the first to experience it. Kirito and Klein too the lead, swords drawn. The rest of the group followed close behind.

"Klein..." Said Kirito, taking small steps into the next hall. "Do you hear that?" Klein looked around the room, "ya, something is here.." Replied Klein. But before he was able to tell the rest of the group, it attacked. A giant Yeti jumped out and grabbed Klein. "Ahhhh!" Screamed Klein, in no position to attack it. "Damn it!" Yelled Kirito, ready to attack the beast. "Start with observation! I'll get Klein!" Said Kirito to the second group that followed them. Kirito pointed his -Elucidator- at the Yeti, and prepared to use -Sharp Nail-. He lunged forward, and attack its arm, trying not to hit Klein. But the Yeti evaded the move and swept its arm around and smashed Kirito into the nearby wall. "Kirito!" Yelled Leafa, pulling her sword out and running towards the Yeti.

Leafa reared up, and evaded another incoming swing from the Yeit's hand. Then charged in with a -Treble Scythe-. Striking straight in the stomach, it took minor damage. It let go of Klein, who fell to the ground with a hard thud. "Damn... That things grip is really strong!" Said Klein, standing up, picking back up his -Katakurenai-. Kirito was also recovering from his hit, and looked at the Yeti. 'That thing is pretty fast for it's body structure...' Thought Kirito "Everyone! Attack smart, it's reflexes are quick." Said Kirito, standing next to Klein and Leafa.

Sinon pulled her bow out, and was ready. She fired -Explode Arrow-s at the Yeti. It relied back, taking some damage. It suddenly brought it's foot up, and slammed it into the ground. Causing the ground to shake. Everyone's weight shifted, they lost their balance and some started falling to the ground. Others were able to hold their ground, but before they knew it. The Yeti was upon them, both fists in the air aimed straight for Kirito. He was able to activate a -Vertical- to make the blow a bit less damaging. But he still took quite a blow. He tumbled to the group, his health entering the yellow.

Klein gripped his Katana even harder, and charged it up. He charged towards the Yeti's left foot and unleashed -Hiogi-. The Yeti fell to his knee, grabbing it in pain. Everyone saw it, and knew it's weak spot now. All they have to do it attack that spot now. Kirito got up from the blow he had to take, and charged up for his -Vertical Arc-. With a grunt, he swung his arm around. And launched the projectile towards the Yeti's knee. It was a direct hit, and it fell down. Kirito saw this moment as a time to attack, and said. "It's low! Attack!" Everyone charged at the Yeti, attacking it with everything they could.

It blew up into a million polygons. Everyone was tired, and sat down breathing hard. Kirito was the the one that took the most damage. Asuna noticed his state, and said the spell for healing. He was back to full health in no time. "Thank you Asuna..." He said, as he stood up. "That Yeti was very strong... I don't know why I couldn't do that much..." Said Kirito, grabbing his side. Asuna went up to him, and helped him walk. "It's okay Kirito-kun, maybe today is just not your day. It happens to all of us."

Everyone started moving deeper into the dungeon. They didn't fight that many things while going further in. Which they thought was weird, considering that if you were going deeper into the dungeon. You should be encountering more and stronger monsters. But in this dungeon, it was the very opposite. There were less monsters, and less monsters every step of the way. They had finally encountered the boss room. Now that they were here, they didn't know what to expect. Is the boss going to be easy like the dungeon was? Or is it going to be like every other boss fight.

Kirito and Klien pushed the door open, their swords drawn. It was a dark room, the torches flickering on very dimly. Nothing seemed to be in the room, but they wanted to be cautious. As they walked into the room, a sudden warning appeared in front of their screens. "Wah! What's Hap..." said Kirito, his avatar turning into small particles. And soon after disappeared from the game. This continued happened, till everyone had finally been logged out.

Kirito woke up, stunned by what just happened. "What just happened... Was there a system update?" Kirito got up from his bed, and went downstairs. He grabbed his jacket, and left the house. Before leaving, he messaged everyone to meet at the park. Kirito got onto his motorcycle, and went off to the park.

When he got there, everyone was waiting for him. "What happened to the game? Did the servers crash?" Asked Rika. "I'm not completely sure what happened to them, but it seems like we weren't the only ones to be effected. The entire world is unable to play by the looks of it," said Kirito, looking at his phone.

He scrolled through all of the news articles that are coming up rapidly. Everyone trying to get a scoop or their take on the what might be going on with the virtual reality games.

"Looks really bad, no one knows what's going on. What should we do?" asked Klein. There was no answer for some time. The truth was, no one knew what exactly to do. What could they have done? There is nothing they can do in this situation, they're just going to have to wait and see what the creators are going to do.

They all decided to just hangout today, since they couldn't go online anymore. They first went to the arcade, playing the racing games. Rika always won when it came to those, she was so good at them and nobody could beat her. Maybe it was because Keiko was just too short to be able to fully reach the gas pedal. Who knows.

Klein and Kirito played ice hockey against each other, always going back and forth on the scoreboard. They hit the puck so hard that they could have broken the entire machine if they tried. Asuna watched them as they played. Klein and Kirito had just finished their close game, Kirito winning with a winning hit into his goal leaving Klein sobbing in his defeat.

Kirito walked over to Asuna, letting of a little laugh due to Klein's defeated looked. "Asuna, you're not going to play anything?" he asked, standing beside her. "I don't really want to admit it, but I don't come here often. This is probable the third time I've been here," she said, looking the opposite direction trying to hide her embarrassment.

Kirito laughed a little bit, then started laughing a lot louder. With a pout on her face, she said "Hey! Don't laugh at me! Just because I play virtual reality doesn't mean I come and play more games. I have a life unlike you!" She slapped on the shoulder, even though it had no effect on him.

After Kirito's laughing calmed down a little bit he said, "come on now, you're here now so let's go play game other games." He grabbed her arm and dragged her off to one of the many games that the arcade had to offer. They tried shooting games, hitting games, luck games. Everyone had a really good time, even though they weren't able to play ALO for that day.

However, they didn't know what would be in store for them the next few weeks. Because starting that day, a new evil had arrived.

* * *

 **A/N: It's time to start introducing more OC characters and original story plot! It's been one entire year before I have finally come back. So let's have a good December!**

* * *

 **Sword Moves**

 **One-Handed Sword (Kirito's Elucidator)**

 **-Sharp Nail- A Sword Skill that consists of an upward right to left diagonal slash, followed by a left to right horizontal slash, ending with a downward right to left diagonal slash. An alternative execution of the skills consists of three vertical slashes. *Combo 3***  
 **-Vertical- A simple sword skill slashing vertically *Combo 1***

 **One-Handed Curved Sword (Leafa's Sword)**

 **-Treble Scythe- A high-level curved Sword Skill that consists of three consecutive sideswipes while spinning like a top.*Combo 3***

 **Long-Bow (Sinon's Bow)**

 **-Exploding Arrows- An arrow engulfed in flames, split into several smaller flames mid-flight. The smaller flames hit the target with rapid succession, causing a big explosion.**

 **Katana (Klein's Katakurenai)**

 **-Hiogi- (Scarlet Fan) Upward, downward, then thrusting combo.**


End file.
